What it's like
by Miss-Elektra
Summary: Er liebte es, ihn spielen zu sehen. Er liebte es zuzusehen, wie er sich auf dem Spielfeld bewegte, so selbstsicher und natürlich, als gehöre er genau dorthin, als sei er dafür gemacht dort zu sein. [Slash: RukawaSendoh]


What it's like  
  
Er liebte es, ihn spielen zu sehen. Er liebte es zuzusehen, wie er sich auf dem Spielfeld bewegte, so selbstsicher und natürlich, als gehöre er genau dorthin, als sei er dafür gemacht dort zu sein. Der Ball schien wie magisch mit seinen Händen verbunden zu sein und seine Bewegungen waren so unvorhersehbar und so perfekt. Er liebte es ihn spielen zu sehen. Nur das war es, sagte er sich, das und nichts anderes.  
  
Vielleicht beneidete er ihn auch ein wenig um seine Fähigkeiten, die seinen eigenen immer noch überlegen waren. Das konnte er sich auch noch eingestehen, aber weiter ging es nicht. Natürlich beobachtete er ihn bei jedem Spiel, natürlich sah er sich alle Spiele des Ryonan-Teams an, zu denen er gehen konnte und natürlich klebten seine Augen dann immer an ihm. Schließlich war Akira Sendoh sein gefährlichster Gegner.  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund sah er es gerne so, dass Sendoh wirklich 'sein' Gegner war, nicht der seines gesamten Teams. Und wer wollte das schon bestreiten, schließlich war er selbst immer derjenige, der das As der Ryonan deckte. Er war der einzige der es schaffte, dass der gelassene Spieler wirklich alles gab. Er liebte diese Augenblicke in denen er merkte, dass Sendoh seinen Energien freien Lauf ließ, dass er wirklich alle Zurückhaltung aufgab und seine ganzen Kräfte auf das Spiel konzentrierte. Rukawa atmete tief ein. Nie fühlte er sich so lebendig, wie in diesen Momenten, wenn er Akira Sendoh gegenüberstand und dessen Augen ihn herausfordernd anblitzten, während das für ihn so typische Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Ja er liebte diese Momente . . .  
  
Natürlich rein von der spielerischen Seite betrachtet. Was er dann erlebte war Basketball in Reinform und nur das war es, was ihn daran so faszinierte. Und Sendohs Lächeln fiel ihm nur auf, weil es so ungewöhnlich für einen Basketballspieler war, so oft zu lächeln. Die meisten sahen verbissen aus, oder konzentriert. Nur nach einem Korb hellten sich die Gesichter kurz auf. Sendoh hingegen schien immer zu lächeln, auch wenn seine Augen dabei ernst blieben und manchmal regelrecht . . . traurig wirkten.  
  
Wahrscheinlich war es dieses Lächeln, das ihm den Ruf einbrachte ein offener, aufgeschlossener Mensch zu sein. Er war immer freundlich und gut gelaunt, das war es, wie die meisten ihn sahen. Aber Rukawa wusste es besser. Wahrscheinlich hatte keiner so oft Mann gegen Mann gegen Sendoh gespielt, das hoffte er jedenfalls und ganz sicher hatte noch keiner so viel über ihn nachgedacht, aber trotzdem wurde er einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Wenn er wirklich so offen war, wie alle dachten, warum konnte Rukawa dann so wenig über seinen Charakter sagen? Warum fiel es ihm immer noch so schwer, den Jungen einzuschätzen?  
  
Über ihn selbst wurde oft gesagt, dass er eine Mauer um sich herum errichtet hatte und niemanden nahe an sich heran ließ. Seiner Meinung nach traf genau das gleiche auch auf Sendoh zu. Was er selbst hinter seiner Kälte verbarg, verbarg der andere Junge hinter seinem Lächeln . . .  
  
Worüber dachte er jetzt schon wieder nach? Natürlich war es wichtig, über Sendohs Persönlichkeit bescheid zu wissen, wenn er im Basketball eine Chance gegen ihn haben wollte, aber wann war es so weit gekommen, dass er fast an nichts anderes mehr dachte? Wie ließ es sich erklären, dass er jetzt schon wieder mit seinem Fahrrad zum Trainingsplatz der Ryonan unterwegs war?  
  
Natürlich nur, weil er sich Sendohs Kondition vor dem Spiel am Wochenende noch einmal ansehen wollte. Die Chance war gut, dass die Spieler des Ryonan- Teams heute draußen trainierten, denn obwohl es langsam aber sicher kälter wurde war heute ein sonniger Tag. So hatte er die Möglichkeit das Training unauffällig zu beobachten, denn in die Halle hätten sie ihn natürlich nicht hineingelassen.  
  
Auch so musste er aufpassen, dass sie ihn nicht sahen, aber das war ihm bislang immer gelungen. Nur ein kurzes Stück vom Trainingsplatz entfernt gab es eine kleine Baumgruppe, in deren Schatten er sich verborgen halten konnte. Seltsam, wie gut er den Trainingsplatz der Ryonan-Schule mittlerweile kannte. Fast so wie seinen eigenen . . .  
  
Gut. Das Team war bereits mitten im Spiel, als er ankam. Sie würden ihn also bestimmt nicht bemerken. Er stellte sein Fahrrad ein Stück entfernt ab, ging dann zu der Baumgruppe. Aufatmend lehnte er sich gegen einen Stamm. Niemand hatte ihn bemerkt. Sie spielten drei gegen drei. Ein typisches Übungsspiel, aber ihr Trainer schien nicht dabei zu sein und . zu seiner großen Enttäuschung . . . Sendoh ebenfalls nicht.  
  
Wo war dieser Typ? Am Samstag war ein wichtiges Freundschaftsspiel und er war einfach nicht beim Training? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein . . .  
  
Seine Vorsicht vergessend trat er aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervor, um zu sehen ob Sendoh bei der Gruppe Spieler am Rand stand, die gerade dabei waren sich aufzuwärmen. Aber auch dort war nichts von ihm zu sehen. Verdammt, wo war er.  
  
"Hey! Was hast du hier zu suchen?"  
  
Rukawa sah auf. Wie hatte er nur so unvorsichtig sein können? Sämtliche Spieler sahen jetzt zu ihm herüber und zwei von ihnen, die er nicht mit Namen kannte kamen auf ihn zu. "Sag schon, was willst du hier?" fragte der eine, als sie mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm standen. Rukawa sah sie böse an, ohne zu antworten.  
  
"Du bist hier, um uns auszuspionieren, nicht wahr?" fragte der andere mit einem fiesen Grinsen. "Wie schwach. Rechnet sich die Shohoku so wenig Chancen aus?" Rukawa antwortete noch immer nicht.  
  
Die beiden Jungen sahen ihn an und erwarteten eine Antwort. Er überlegte schnell. Natürlich hätte er sich mit ihnen prügeln können, aber seine Chancen gegen das ganze Team zu gewinnen waren ziemlich klein. Und er konnte sich unmöglich so kurz vor einem wichtigen Spiel zusammenschlagen lassen.  
  
"Nein, wir haben es ganz sicher nicht nötig, bei euch zu spionieren." sagte er herablassend. Genau das schien die Jungen jedoch mehr zu reizen, als alles andere, was er hätte sagen können. Bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, rammte der eine ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht, so dass er für einen Moment Sterne sah. Er schmeckte Blut und konnte fühlen, wie es aus seiner Nase floss.  
  
"Was macht ihr da?" fragte eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihm und er drehte sich ruckartig um. Akira Sendoh stand hinter ihnen. Ausnahmsweise lächelte er nicht, sondern sah seine Teamkollegen ziemlich wütend an. "Er hat schließlich genau das gleiche Recht hier zu sein, wie wir, oder?"  
  
Die beiden Ryonan - Spieler sahen ihren Team -Kollegen ziemlich entgeistert an, zogen sich aber zurück.  
  
Sendoh wandte sich an Rukawa. "Tut mir leid, dass meine Mitspieler so hitzig sind. Anscheinend müssen sie noch einiges in Sachen Benehmen lernen." Er knotete ein Tuch auf, das er um sein Handgelenk trug und wickelte es ab, um es Rukawa mit einer beiläufigen Geste zu reichen. "Hier. Für deine Nase." Das typische sanfte Lächeln war wieder in seinem Gesicht, aber diesmal war es noch um eine Spur wärmer, als gewöhnlich. Oder kam es Rukawa nur so vor? Ein wenig benommen griff er nach dem Tuch. "Sendoh?" Das war die ungeduldige Stimme des Kapitäns Uozomi. "Wo warst du denn? Du bist schon wieder zu spät!"  
  
"Ich hab verschlafen." Sendoh legte Rukawa kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte. "Ich freu mich auf das Spiel am Samstag!"  
  
Rukawa sah ihm sprachlos nach. Das Tuch, das Akira ihm gegeben hatte lag vergessen in seiner Hand und erst als ein Blutstropfen von seiner Nase auf sein weißes Oberteil fiel, löste er sich aus seiner Starre. Er hielt das Tuch an seine Nase, um die Blutung zu stoppen und schloss die Augen, als er plötzlich Sendohs Duft einatmete. Frisch und irgendwie herb. Und ein bisschen nach Moschus. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte sich diesen Duft einzuprägen.  
  
Dann drehte er sich ruckartig um. Er fühlte, wie er rot anlief. Was tat er hier? Schnell stopfte er das Tuch in seine Hosentasche und ging hastig zu seinem Fahrrad. Jetzt wollte er nur noch zurück nach Hause.  
  
***  
  
Nachts:  
  
Er war dafür bekannt, dass er sehr viel schlief. Ob in den Unterrichtsstunden, in der Pause, oder sogar vor dem Basketballtraining. Ihm wurde nachgesagt, dass er immer und überall einschlafen konnte. Aber das stimmte nicht. Nicht ganz. In seinem Bett fand er nur sehr schwer Schlaf. Oft lag er stundenlang wach in der großen dunklen Wohnung, die außer von ihm von seinem Onkel und dessen Frau bewohnt wurde und starrte in die Leere seines Zimmers. Es hatte schon Nächte gegeben, in denen er überhaupt keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte. Selbst, wenn er nach anstrengenden Spielen erschöpft in sein Bett sank, fiel es ihm schwer Ruhe zu finden. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür, warum er tagsüber so oft einschlief.  
  
Auch heute lag er wieder da, in diesem Zustand der Müdigkeit, die zwar nicht ausreichte ihn in den Schlaf hinüber gleiten zu lassen, ihn aber auch davon abhielt aufzustehen und Licht zu machen. Er wagte nicht auf die Uhr zu sehen, aus Angst davor, wie spät es vielleicht schon war und wie erschlagen er sich Morgen wieder fühlen würde.  
  
Er hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und seine Hand lag neben seinem Kopf. Um sein Handgelenk war das Tuch von Akira geknotet. Wenn er sich genau konzentrierte konnte er Sendohs Duft immer noch riechen. Morgen musste er es waschen, denn schließlich wollte er es ihm am Samstag zurückgeben und zwar ohne Blutflecke. Er konnte es schließlich schlecht einfach so behalten.  
  
Er dachte lieber nicht darüber nach, warum er es gerne behalten hätte. Das war nun wirklich nicht mehr damit zu erklären, dass er Sendoh dafür bewunderte, wie er Basketball spielte. Es war besser über manche Sachen nicht weiter nachzudenken. Sie konnten gefährlich werden, wenn man sie zu sehr Besitz von seinen Gedanken ergreifen ließ.  
  
Es gab Dinge, die waren eben einfach so, wie sie waren. Zum Beispiel, dass er gerne in Sendohs Nähe sein würde. Nicht nur wenn sie gegeneinander Basketball spielten. Oder, dass sich die Szene als Sendoh ihm das Tuch gegeben hatte immer wieder in seinen Gedanken abspielte und er immer wieder versuchte sich sein Lächeln genau vorzustellen.  
  
Man konnte nichts daran ändern. Und Gedanken taten ja schließlich niemandem weh. Zu diesem Schluss war er mittlerweile gekommen. So lange er nur darüber nachdachte, konnte nichts Schlimmes geschehen. Eine Weile hatte er versucht sich diese Gedanken zu verbieten, sie ganz tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein zu vergraben. Aber dadurch waren sie nur noch schmerzhafter an die Oberfläche gekommen. Er hatte festgestellt, dass sie ihn manchmal für eine Weile in Ruhe ließen, wenn er sich erlaubte offen an Akira zu denken.  
  
Trotzdem gab es dabei auch Grenzen, die er nicht überschritt. Alles was mit Basketball zu tun hatte war in Ordnung. Diese Gedanken waren nicht gefährlich. Er erlaubte sich, sich vorzustellen, dass er und Sendoh eins zu eins gegeneinander spielten, ewig lange, so lange, bis ihre Kräfte völlig aufgebraucht waren und noch länger. Dann stellte er sich vor, wie Sendoh völlig außer Atem am Boden neben ihm lag und sie beide nach Luft schnappten. Schweiß glänzte auf Akiras Körper und seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus. "Das . . . das war ein gutes Spiel" keuchte er und streckte Rukawa die Hand entgegen. Er erlaubte sich im Traum diese Hand zu nehmen und er wusste genau, wie sich Sendohs Händedruck anfühlte. Schließlich gaben sie sich nach jedem Spiel die Hand. Er war fest und sicher, aber niemals aggressiv. Dann aber erlaubte er sich nicht mehr weiterzudenken. Nach diesem Händedruck brach er diesen Traum jedes Mal ab.  
  
Eine andere Vorstellung war, dass sie zusammen in einem Team spielten. Das Spielfeld war viel größer, als ein normales, der Weg zum Korb beinahe unendlich lang. Die Spieler des gegnerischen Teams sah er nur als Schatten und er stürmte neben Sendoh, der den Ball hatte zum Korb vor. Sie waren dicht nebeneinander, Sendoh warf ihm mit einem großartigen Pass den Ball zu und Rukawa schaffte es einen sensationellen Slam Dunk zu erzielen und damit das Spiel für ihre Mannschaft zu entscheiden. Sendoh und er fielen sich in die Arme, froh über den Sieg. Er atmete wieder diesen wohlbekannten Duft ein, Sendohs Hände waren auf seinem Rücken, zogen ihn freundschaftlich näher an ihn. "Wir haben es geschafft . . ."  
  
An dieser Stelle unterbrach er auch diesen Traum. Er konnte gar nicht mehr sagen, wann er begonnen hatte, sich diese Dinge vorzustellen. Schon nachdem er das erste Mal gegen Sendoh gespielt hatte, war er dessen Bewegungen immer wieder in seinem Kopf durchgegangen, aber damals war es ihm darum gegangen, ihn zu durchschauen, um ihn im Basketball zu schlagen. Wann hatte das an Wichtigkeit verloren und war Sendoh immer mehr in den Mittelpunkt gerückt?  
  
Auf eine gewisse Art quälten ihn diese Gedanken. Er fürchtete, dass sie irgendwann an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins dringen konnten, um sein ganzes Leben durcheinander zu bringen. Das durfte einfach nicht geschehen. Er durfte sich niemals etwas anmerken lassen. Nie . . .  
  
*** Samstag:  
  
Rukawa hatte gewusst, dass das Spiel gegen die Ryonan verloren war, als es Sendoh in den letzten Sekunden gelungen war, den Ball noch einmal zu ergattern. Bis dahin war das Spiel sehr ausgewogen gewesen, aber ganz zum Schluss war Sendohs Kampfgeist vollständig erwacht. Er war nicht mehr aufzuhalten gewesen. Nicht einmal Sakuragi und Rukawa zusammen hatten es geschafft ihn zu stoppen und er hatte den entscheidenden Korb geworfen. Selbst wenn Rukawa maßlos enttäuscht über das verlorene Spiel war, fühlte er doch eine seltsame Euphorie in sich, wie immer, wenn er gegen Sendoh gespielt hatte. Er war außer Atem, völlig am Ende und der Schweiß lief seinen Körper herunter. Es war ein gutes Spiel gewesen, ein sehr gutes. Seine Befürchtungen, er könnte unkonzentriert sein waren nicht eingetreten. Er hatte Sendoh gedeckt, wie bei jedem Spiel und hatte es bis fast zum Schluss geschafft, dass Sakuragi nicht damit beauftragt wurde ihm zu helfen. Er hasste jede Sekunde, in der Sendoh sich auf den Rothaarigen konzentrierte. Manchmal erschien es ihm, als sei das As der Ryonan fasziniert von ihrem ziemlich ungewöhnlichen Spieler. Das gab ihm einen Stich in seinem Herzen, den er bislang nur gefühlt hatte, wenn jemand besser als er im Basketball war. Fühlte sich Sakuragi etwa so, wenn Haruko Rukawa zujubelte, statt ihm? Lächerlich. Er wollte einfach, dass Sendoh erkannte dass er selbst der stärkste Spieler der Shohoku war.  
  
"Aufstellung" rief ihr Kapitän. "Das Spiel ist verloren Sakuragi."  
  
Sakuragi hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, ein verlorenes Spiel zu akzeptieren. Rukawa schüttelte den Kopf. Er selbst stand schon längst in der Mitte des Feldes. Jetzt würde er wieder für lange Zeit zum letzten Mal Sendoh gegenüberstehen. Er hob den Kopf, als dieser ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte. Sein Blick traf das schelmische Lächeln und die blitzenden blauen Augen und er vergaß die Hand wieder loszulassen. "Das war ein gutes Spiel" sagte Sendoh und ließ ebenfalls seine Hand nicht los.  
  
Gleich würde es vorbei sein. Gleich mussten sie loslassen und dann würden sie bis zum nächsten Spiel keine Gelegenheit haben miteinander zu reden. Sein Herz klopfte schneller. Sendoh ließ seine Hand los. Einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle er noch irgendetwas sagen, aber dann drehte er sich um und ging. Rukawas Schultern sanken. Der Augenblick war immer viel zu kurz . . .  
  
In dem Moment schien Sendoh sich zu besinnen. Sehr schnell sah er sich noch einmal um. "Du hast dich wirklich verbessert. Hättest du." er zögerte. "... hättest du Lust auf ein Spiel mit mir Mann gegen Mann?"  
  
"Ja" sagte Rukawa sofort. "Gern." In seinen Gedanken hatte Sendoh ihm schon so oft diese Frage gestellt, dass es ihn im ersten Moment kein bisschen wunderte. Die Überraschung und der leichte Schock kamen erst eine Sekunde später. Er senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Gut." Sendoh lächelte ihn erfreut an. "Dann morgen, um sechs Uhr abends auf unserem Platz? Am Sonntag trainieren die anderen nicht."  
  
Rukawa nickte schnell und sah nicht auf. Das ganze war den Gedanken, die er manchmal hatte so ähnlich, dass es ihm unwirklich vorkam.  
  
"Also dann sehen wir uns morgen. Ich freue mich" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Sendoh in Richtung der Umkleidekabine seines Teams. Rukawa konnte nicht anders, als ihm nachzusehen.  
  
"Ich freue mich auch" dachte er.  
  
Im nächsten Moment erhielt er einen Schlag auf den Kopf von Sakuragi. "Was starrst du so zufrieden vor dich hin?" Der Rotschopf sah ihn böse an. "Wir haben verloren, schon vergessen? Dein Fanclub wird sooo enttäuscht von dir sein."  
  
"Das ist mir vollkommen egal". Rukawa drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Duschen.  
  
***  
  
Sonntagabend  
  
Er war zu früh. Er hatte es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Immer wieder war er im Kopf durchgegangen, was er zu Sendoh sagen würde. Worüber er mit ihm sprechen konnte. Er hasste es eigentlich zu reden und es war ihm sehr recht, dass die Leute ihn für einen Eisklotz hielten und somit in Ruhe ließen. Mit Sendoh allerdings wollte er seltsamerweise reden.  
  
Obwohl er zehn Minuten vor sechs am Sportplatz ankam, war Sendoh schon da. Er übte Korbwürfe und es sah aus, als würde er gegen einen imaginären Gegner spielen. Rukawa erinnerte sich an die vielen Male in denen er sich vorgestellt hatte gegen Sendoh zu spielen, wenn er allein trainierte. Wen Sendoh wohl vor sich sah? Rukawa nahm sich mehr Zeit als nötig, sein Fahrrad abzuschließen.  
  
Als er schließlich aufsah, kam Sendoh auf ihn zu. Obwohl es ziemlich kalt war trug er kurze Sportsachen, genau wie Rukawa selbst. Er hatte sich überlegt, dass er beim Spiel gegen Sendoh wahrscheinlich so ins Schwitzen kommen würde, dass er keine langen Sachen benötigte.  
  
Sendoh balancierte den Ball in einer Hand und seine Haare waren wie immer zu Stacheln hochgegelt.  
  
"Da bist du ja schon" sagte er fröhlich. "Hey, dann lass uns anfangen." Er warf den Ball Rukawa zu, der ihn instinktiv auffing. Er war im Stillen froh darüber, dass Sendoh gleich anfangen wollte zu spielen. Auf dem Spielfeld fühlte er sich sicher, hier wusste er, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte.  
  
Eins zu eins gegen Sendoh zu spielen war genauso wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war noch nicht einmal ungewohnt, da er meistens so sehr mit seinem gefährlichsten Gegner beschäftigt war, dass er die anderen Spieler nur bemerkte, wenn es nötig war. Er fühlte den kühlen Wind auf seiner Haut und er hörte Sendohs noch ruhigen Atem neben sich. Wie immer war es, als würde er nicht gegen einen Gegner spielen, sondern gegen viele. Sendoh schien einfach überall zu sein und hatte ihm blitzschnell den Ball abgeluchst. Bevor er ihn aufhalten konnte warf er einen fantastischen Korb, nur um sich dann lächelnd zu ihm umzudrehen.  
  
Der nächste Korb ging allerdings an Rukawa. Obwohl sie nur zu zweit waren, war es eins der rasantesten Spiele, die er jemals gespielt hatte. Es kam ihm vor, als hätten sie erst ein paar Minuten gespielt, aber es dunkelte bereits und auch sein rasender Atem bestätigte ihm, dass sie schon ein paar Stunden gespielt haben mussten. Zu seiner Freude war auch Sendoh außer Atem. Seine Schnelligkeit hatte allerdings nicht nachgelassen. Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander. Das einzige waren die kurzen Zurufe von Sendoh, die Rukawa mittlerweile ebenfalls so gut kannte. "Komm schon Superrookie, worauf wartest du?"  
  
Rukawa wollte nicht, dass das Spiel zu Ende ging und er wünschte sich, dass die Sonne nicht untergehen würde. Jetzt schon war es nicht mehr so einfach sich auf dem Platz zu orientieren, da es auch noch angefangen hatte zu regnen. Er merkte kaum, dass seine Kleidung durchnässt wurde, aber der Platz war mittlerweile rutschig. Bald würden sie abbrechen müssen. Er hatte die Körbe nicht mitgezählt, vermutete aber, dass Sendoh um ein paar Punkte führte. Er schaffte es immer wieder ihn auszutricksen und mit dem Ball an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Zu seiner eigenen Freude hatte er es allerdings selbst einige Male geschafft Sendoh zu überlisten. Noch nie hatte er sich so sehr gewünscht das Spiel möge weiter gehen.  
  
Dann geschah es: Sendoh attackierte und war im Begriff einen Korb zu werfen. Rukawa sprang gleichzeitig hoch, um ihn zu decken. Sie stießen in der Luft gegeneinander und Rukawa kam unglücklich wieder auf dem Boden auf. Sein Fuß knickte um und er fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz im Fußgelenk. Er stieß einen leisen Schmerzensschrei auf und fiel hart auf den Boden.  
  
Sendoh ließ den Ball achtlos fallen und kniete neben ihm nieder. "Das tut mir leid." "Es war meine Schuld" murmelte Rukawa mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er hoffte, dass der Fuß nur umgeknickt und nicht verstaucht war. "Hoffentlich ist es nicht die Achilles-Sehne" sagte Sendoh besorgt. Rukawa sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie Sendoh eine Hand nach seinem Bein ausstreckte. Seine Augen wurden riesig und plötzlich vergaß er sogar den Schmerz. Er hielt die Luft an.  
  
Sanft legte sich Sendohs Hand auf sein Schienbein und er fühlte einen heißen Stromschlag durch seinen Körper jagen.  
  
"Nein" keuchte er. Sendoh sah überrascht auf. "Nein, es ist nicht die Achilles-Sehne. Ich bin nur umgeknickt."  
  
"Okay. Kannst du laufen?" Sendoh stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand. Vorsichtig zog er ihn hoch. Rukawa setzte seinen Fuß versuchsweise auf. Es tat nicht besonders weh. Er nickte. Ihm war klar, wie abweisend er auf Sendoh wirken musste, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Besser so, als wenn Sendoh erfuhr, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Er ging ein paar Schritt und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht humpelte.  
  
"Du solltest es kühlen" schlug Sendoh vor. "Wie wär's, wenn du mit zu mir kommst? Ich wohne hier in der Nähe." Er sagte das beiläufig. Beinahe zu beiläufig. Rukawa sah ihn forschend an.  
  
"Oder musst du nach Hause?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Danke."  
  
"Okay. Vielleicht stützt du dich am besten auf mich. "Falls der Fuß doch verstaucht ist solltest du ihn nicht belasten."  
  
Jetzt war Rukawa dankbar dafür, dass es dunkelte, denn er fühlte, dass er rot wurde. Ausgerechnet er, der doch sonst niemals rot wurde. Wortlos legte er seinen Arm um Sendohs Schultern und war überrascht darüber, wie warm ihm sofort wurde. Es war kalt in der herbstlichen Abendluft nach dem Spiel, der Regen, der stärker geworden war fiel kalt auf seine Haut und es war äußerst angenehm so nah bei Sendoh zu sein. Er legte ihm stützend einen Arm um die Hüften.  
  
"Danke" murmelte Rukawa.  
  
"Kein Problem. Geht es? Meine Wohnung ist wirklich nicht weit weg."  
  
"Deine Wohnung? Wohnst du alleine?" Rukawa sah überrascht auf.  
  
"Hm, ja. Meine Eltern wohnen in Kyoto." Trotz der Dunkelheit wusste Rukawa, dass Sendoh lächelte. Er hörte es an seiner Stimme.  
  
"Und sie lassen dich hier einfach alleine wohnen?"  
  
"Ich wollte hier die Schule weiter besuchen. Darum bin ich hiergeblieben, als sie weggezogen sind. Und außerdem . verstehen wir uns nicht sonderlich gut."  
  
Rukawa beschloss es zunächst dabei zu belassen. Trotzdem überraschte es ihn, dass der Junge ganz alleine wohnte. Sein Onkel und dessen Frau waren zwar auch nicht oft zu Hause, aber ganz allein zu wohnen war schon etwas anderes . . .  
  
"Hier sind wir." Sendoh blieb vor einem großen Apartmentgebäude stehen. Fast alle Fenster waren hell erleuchtet und es wirkte irgendwie gemütlicher als das große Haus seines Onkels. "Es ist nur ein Zimmer" erklärte Sendoh, als sie vor seiner Wohnungstür standen. "Aber mir reicht es."  
  
Er schloss auf und ließ Rukawa den Vortritt. Das Zimmer war wirklich nicht groß. Kleiner als seins, sogar wenn man die abgetrennte Küchenecke dazu rechnete. Aber es war auch viel gemütlicher. Anders als in seinem Zimmer wirkte es so, als würde hier wirklich jemand leben und nicht nur zu Besuch sein. In einer Ecke stand ein großes Futonbett, das auch außer dem Schreibtischstuhl die einzige Sitzgelegenheit zu sein schien. Mit dem Schreibtisch, einem Schrank und einem Bücherregal war der Raum auch schon fast voll.  
  
"Setzt dich einfach auf Bett" bot Sendoh an und schob einen Pullover zur Seite. Rukawa ließ sich etwas unsicher auf den angebotenen Platz sinken. Sendoh verschwand in der Küche und kam kurz darauf mit einem Eisverband wieder.  
  
Rukawa beugte sich vor, um seine Schuhe aufzuschnüren. Er wurde schon wieder rot bei dem Gedanken, wie seltsam es war auf Sendohs Bett zu sitzen und seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Ärgerlich über sich selbst legte er den Verband an, den Sendoh ihm reichte.  
  
"Ich mach uns einen Tee. Und leg dir die Decke um, die hinter dir liegt, sonst erkältest du dich nach dem Regen."  
  
Gehorsam legte Rukawa die Decke um seine Schultern. Es war lange her, dass sich jemand so um ihn gekümmert hatte. Mindestens neun Jahre. Und jetzt war es ausgerechnet . Sendoh.  
  
"Grün oder schwarz?" Sendohs angenehme Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Was? Ach so . schwarzen Tee bitte." Er lächelte. Er konnte sich Sendoh in vielen Situationen vorstellen, aber nicht beim Tee kochen. Neugierig spähte er um die Ecke in die Küche. Sendoh dabei zu beobachten, wie er das heiße Wasser vorsichtig auf die losen Teeblätter goss gab ihm irgendwie das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein. Der herbe Duft der Blätter verbreitete sich im Zimmer und gab ihm einen Hauch von Gemütlichkeit. Rukawa atmete tief ein. Plötzlich fühlte er sich angenehm müde. Am liebsten hätte er sich zurück auf das Bett sinken lassen.  
  
Sendoh drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ich zieh mit kurz was Anderes an. Frierst du noch? Soll ich dir etwas von mir leihen?"  
  
Rukawa schüttelte den Kopf und Sendoh verschwand mit ein paar Kleidungsstücken im Badezimmer. Irgendwie war Rukawa ganz froh, dass er sich nicht vor seinen Augen umzog. Auch wenn er ständig die Umkleidekabinen und auch die Duschen mit seinen Mitspielern teilte . . . bei Sendoh war es etwas anderes.  
  
Sendoh tauchte sehr schnell wieder auf. Er sah ungewohnt aus in Jeans und Pulli. Rukawa kannte ihn bislang nur in Sportsachen oder in seiner Schuluniform. Auch diese Sachen standen ihm wahnsinnig gut. Zum Glück war Sendoh damit beschäftigt den Tee umzugießen, so dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Rukawa ihn förmlich anstarrte. Seine muskulösen Arme zeichneten sich deutlich unter dem Stoff des Pullovers ab und die etwas zu weite Hose wurde von einem schwarzen Gürtel auf seinen Hüften gehalten. Rukawa senkte schnell den Kopf, als Sendoh sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
  
Dieser zog einen kleinen Tisch an das Bett heran und stellte die Tassen und die kleine Teekanne darauf. "Vorsicht, er ist noch heiß." Sendoh setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. Rukawa fürchtete, dass jetzt betretenes Schweigen eintreten könnte. Sie hatten bislang noch nicht viel miteinander geredet und er hatte das Gefühl, als läge irgendetwas zwischen ihnen in der Luft, dass es schwierig machte normal miteinander zu sprechen. Hastig überlegte er, was er sagen konnte, als sein Blick auf sein Handgelenk fiel. Sendohs Tuch. Er hatte es ihm immer noch nicht zurückgegeben.  
  
"Oh, bevor ich es vergesse" murmelte er und versuchte das Tuch mit der anderen Hand aufzuknoten. "Tut mir leid, ich habe beim Spiel am Samstag nicht daran gedacht." Siedendheiß fiel ihm ein, dass er es die ganze Zeit am Handgelenk getragen hatte. Ob Sendoh das aufgefallen war?  
  
"Das macht doch nichts. Du kannst es auch behalten, wenn du willst. Ich habe noch mehr." "Nein" sagte Rukawa etwas zu schnell. "Ist schon gut. Danke."  
  
Leider waren seine Finger etwas unsicher und es gelang ihm nicht das Tuch abzubekommen. "Warte ich helfe dir." Sendoh beugte sich über ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. "Der Knoten hat sich festgezogen."  
  
Rukawa hielt die Luft an und hoffte, dass Sendoh nicht hören konnte, dass sein Herz schneller schlug. Sie waren sich schon oft so nahe gewesen, auch noch näher. Er hatte Sendoh schon oft auf dem Spielfeld berührt, aber das war etwas anderes. Jetzt saßen sie auf Sendohs Bett und es war kein Ball zwischen ihnen, auf den er sich konzentrieren konnte. Sendoh war ihm so nah, dass er wieder seinen Duft einatmen konnte. Er schloss die Augen und fühlte Sendohs geschickte Finger über seinen Oberarm streichen . . .  
  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Was hatten Sendohs Hände auf seinem Oberarm zu suchen?  
  
Das Tuch war immer noch um sein Handgelenk gebunden und Sendoh versuchte nicht einmal es aufzubekommen. Seine Hand war an Rukawas Schulter angekommen und massierte sie sanft. "Es tut mir so leid, dass meine Team- Kameraden dich geschlagen haben" flüsterte er so leise, dass Rukawa es nur hören konnte, weil Sendohs Mund jetzt ganz dicht an seinem Ohr war. Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen, so ähnlich wie wenn er kurz davor war einen perfekten Korb zu werfen, nur . . . stärker.  
  
"Ist schon gut, es war ja nicht schlimm" Er war überrascht, wie heiser seine Stimme plötzlich war. Sie klang ganz fremd. Und dann hörte er plötzlich auf zu denken, weil Sendohs Lippen seine berührten.  
  
Das war es also, was er sich immer verboten hatte zu denken. Es war ein Gefühl, als würden tausend kleine Funken seine Wirbelsäule hinab laufen. Er erstarrte einfach völlig und auch Sendoh bewegte sich nicht. Nur seine Lippen strichen ganz sanft über Rukawas.  
  
Es musste ein Traum sein. Es war nichts weiter, als dass er sich endlich erlaubt hatte weiterzudenken. Ihm konnte nichts passieren. Es war alles nur Einbildung und deshalb konnte ihm auch nichts geschehen. Das hier konnte einfach nicht die Wahrheit sein. Und wenn doch . . . . dann . . . dann war es . . . schön.  
  
Er lehnte sich ein winziges Stück vor, um Sendoh zurück zu küssen und der reagierte sofort auf seine Bewegung. Er fühlte Sendohs Hände auf seinem Rücken, in seinem Nacken, schließlich in seinen Haaren, die ihn näher zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen zogen. Er stöhnte leise auf. Wie hatte er es nur so lange ausgehalten, ohne darüber nachzudenken? Ihm war schwindelig, alles schien sich in seinen Gedanken zu drehen. Gleich würde er zurück aufs Bett sinken.  
  
In dem Moment löste Sendoh sich von ihm und sah ihn an. So hatte Rukawa ihn noch nie gesehen. Seine Augen waren dunkel und voll von beinahe schmerzvollem Verlangen. Seine Lippen zitterten leicht und seine Hände glitten haltlos an Rukawas Rücken hinab. Es sah aus, als suche er nach Worten.  
  
"Ich . . . es tut mir . . ." Er sah ihn hilflos an. Rukawa senkte den Blick. Sie hatten sich geküsst und es war kein Traum gewesen. Träume konnten niemandem wehtun, die Realität schon. Das hier konnte man nie wieder rückgängig machen. Sie würden sich immer daran erinnern, ihr Leben lang. Er zumindest würde das tun. Und zwischen ihnen würde es nie wieder so sein wie vorher. Sie konnten es nicht ungeschehen machen, sie konnten nur versuchen es zu verdrängen und nie mehr darüber reden. Aber seltsamerweise war er sich nicht sicher, ob er das wollte.  
  
"Das war schön" sagte er leise.  
  
Im nächsten Moment küssten sie sich wieder und diesmal fühlte er Sendohs Zunge in seinem Mund und dann fielen sie zurück aufs Bett. Er atmete Sendohs Duft ein und es fühlte sich so gut an, wie er auf ihm lag und ihn mit seinem Gewicht auf das Bett drückte und er wusste endlich, wie seine Träume weiter gegangen wären, wenn er sich erlaubt hätte sie weiter zu denken, er fühlte sich fast schwerelos, Sendohs Zunge war in seinem Mund . seine Hände krallten sich in seine Haare und seine eigenen Hände machten sich selbständig und schoben Sendohs Pullover nach oben, um seine bloße Haut zu streicheln, er hörte Sendoh aufstöhnen und es sandte ihm Schauer über die Wirbelsäule zu wissen, dass er dafür verantwortlich war. In seinem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen und er wagte nicht die Augen zu öffnen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, das ganze Zimmer würde sich um sie drehen. Er war froh, dass er sich an Sendoh festklammern konnte. Alles andere schien im Moment egal zu sein, sogar - und das war das allererste Mal - Basketball.  
  
Er wollte, dass sie das hier taten, er wollte nicht auf dieses Gefühl verzichten, als sei ein Wirbelsturm in seinem Körper ausgebrochen, der alles durcheinander brachte und er wollte nicht auf diese Wärme verzichten, die von Sendoh ausging und ihn zum Glühen brachte. Er gab einen enttäuschten Laut von sich, als Sendoh sich plötzlich aufrichtete, aber der zog nur seinen Pullover über den Kopf und legte sich dann wieder über ihn.  
  
Rukawa hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich nicht voneinander lösen durften, damit er nicht aus seiner Trance erwachte. Er fürchtete sich davor, was er dann denken oder fühlen würde. Jetzt gerade fühlte es sich so an, als hätte sein Gehirn ausgesetzt. Er zerrte an seinem eigenen Oberteil und Sendoh half ihm dabei es auszuziehen. Dann wanderten seine Hände ohne zu zögern zum Gürtel von Sendohs Jeans und er versuchte diesen aufzuziehen. Zu seiner Überraschung hielt Sendoh seine Hand fest. "Warte" keuchte er.  
  
Rukawa sah ihn aus großen Augen an, während sie beide versuchten zu Atem zu kommen. In Sendohs Augen konnte er immer noch diesen Schmerz sehen. "Was ist?" "Willst du das wirklich?" flüsterte Sendoh. "Ich will es. Ich will es wirklich, mehr als alles andere wahrscheinlich. Aber was ist mit dir? Weißt du was wir tun? Bereust du das nicht morgen?"  
  
Rukawa ließ seine Hand auf das Bett sinken. Sendoh wollte das hier mehr als alles andere? Ging es ihm wirklich genauso so wie ihm? Er konnte jetzt nicht mehr so tun, als sei es ein Traum. Sendoh sah ihn ängstlich an. "Kaede? Hätte ich nicht fragen sollen?"  
  
Dass Sendoh ihn bei seinem Vornamen nannte berührte ihn seltsam. Er hatte diesen Namen noch nie aus seinem Mund gehört. "Nein. Es ist gut, dass du gefragt hast." Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er sich aufsetzen sollte, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Es war einfach zu schön hier mit Sendoh zu liegen. Er sah Sendoh an und musste lächeln als er sah, dass dessen Frisur in Unordnung gekommen war. "Ich denke, ich weiß was wir tun. Und ich mag es, Akira." Seine Hand streichelte über Sendohs nackten Oberkörper und der ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück sinken. "Das ist gut", stöhnte er und es war nicht klar, ob er Rukawas Antwort oder seine Berührung meinte.  
  
"Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du das auch willst." Flüsterte Rukawa, während er seine Hände über Sendohs Haut gleiten ließ. Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, dass der Junge erschauerte, wenn er ihn an bestimmten Stellen berührte.  
  
"Das hätte ich von dir auch nicht gedacht." Sendoh lächelte ganz leicht. Du wirkst immer so abweisend. Ich dachte, du würdest mich zusammenschlagen wenn ich versuche dich zu küssen. Rukawa lächelte, als er daran dachte, dass er das bei jedem anderen wahrscheinlich wirklich getan hätte.  
  
Sendoh zog ihn plötzlich zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen, so dass er auf dessen Körper lag. Ganz deutlich fühlte er jetzt durch Sendohs Jeans hindurch seine Erektion, die sich hart an seine eigene presste und das jagte erneut einen Stromschlag durch seinen Körper und er keuchte auf. Er wollte ihn. Er wollte ihn ganz dicht bei sich spüren, seinen Körper, seine nackte Haut auf seiner eigenen, seine Hände überall und diese Hitze, die sich jetzt in ihm aufgestaut hatte wollte heraus, sein Körper drohte zu verglühen und der Stoff seiner Hose fühlte sich unangenehm rau an auf seiner jetzt überempfindlichen Haut. Sendoh schien es ebenso zu gehen, denn auch er setzte sich etwas unsicher auf und zerrte an seiner Jeans, deren Gürtel sich nicht öffnen wollte. Rukawa hatte es einfacher mit seiner kurzen Trainingshose und kam ihm zur Hilfe. Sendoh ließ sich dankbar auf das Bett zurücksinken, als sich Rukawas ungeduldige Hände am Verschluss seiner Jeans zu schaffen machten. Schließlich streifte er sie ihm von den Beinen, während Sendoh seine Hüfte hob, um ihm dabei behilflich zu sein. Fast nackt lag Sendoh jetzt auf dem Bett ausgebreitet und Rukawa kniete ebenfalls in Shorts vor ihm. Etwas außer Atem sahen sie sich an. Sendoh lächelte. "Komm her" sagte er zärtlich und Rukawa ließ sich in seine Arme sinken.  
  
Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl, so nah an ihn gedrückt zu sein, aber er schaffte es nicht still zu liegen. Stattdessen rieb er sich an Sendohs Körper, was diesem aber ebenfalls sehr gut zu gefallen schien. Er schob ein Bein zwischen Rukawas und der Junge stöhnte laut auf. Mehr als alles andere wollte er Sendoh jetzt fühlen. Er wollte ganz nah bei ihm sein, seinen Duft einatmen, seine Hände auf seiner Haut spüren. Es war eine Erleichterung, dass er sich nicht mehr gegen diese Gedanken und Wünsche sperren musste, dass er sie zumindest für diesen Moment zulassen konnte. In seinem kopf war nur ein einziger Gedanke: Sendoh geht es ebenso, Sendoh geht es wie mir . . .  
  
Es war, als wären sie von einer Strömung ergriffen worden. Er musste nicht mehr selbst denken, er konnte sich einfach fallen lassen. Sendohs Lippen waren jetzt auf seinem Hals. Er bog den Kopf zurück und überließ sich den ungewohnten Sensationen. Sein Körper schien empfindlicher zu sein, als jemals zuvor. Irgendwo in diesem Strudel hatten sie sich ihrer Shorts entledigt und wie von selbst fand seine Hand den Weg zwischen Akiras Beine. Im selben Moment legte sich dessen Hand um seine Rukawas Erektion und er zuckte zurück. Doch dann ließ er sich einfach den hingebungsvoll streichelnden Bewegungen. Sie lagen beide auf der Seite, so dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. Sendohs Augen waren geweitet, seine Pupillen riesig und sein Blick abwesend. Zum ersten Mal fielen Rukawa diese langen Wimpern auf . Sendohs Lider schlossen sich, während seine Augen sich leicht nach oben verdrehten. Sein Gesicht verzog sich wie unter Schmerzen und Rukawa hielt überrascht den Atem an, als Sendohs ganzer Körper erzitterte und er unterdrückt aufstöhnte.  
  
Er hatte ihn zum Höhepunkt gebracht. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wahnsinnig glücklich. Sendohs Hand ließ kurz von ihm ab, während er nach Atem rang, aber dann streichelte er ihn weiter in einem schnelleren Rhythmus, der Rukawa fast sofort über die Schwelle brachte. Er bäumte sich Sendoh entgegen und biss sich auf die Lippe um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Trotzdem entrang sich seiner Kehle ein Keuchen.  
  
Als sein Körper sich beruhigt hatte drehte er sich auf den Rücken und genoss es Sendoh so nah bei sich zu fühlen. In diesem Moment war die Stille zwischen ihnen überhaupt nicht verunsichernd. Im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich wohl und geborgen. Als sei er immer noch in einem Traumland, in dem ihm nichts etwas anhaben konnte.  
  
Er drehte seinen Kopf, so dass er Sendoh ansehen konnte und bemerkte, dass dieser ihn ebenfalls ansah. Er lächelte. "Das hattest du doch nicht geplant, oder?" fragte er.  
  
Sendoh schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hab ich nicht zu hoffen gewagt." Rukawa überlegte kurz. "Ich auch nicht."  
  
Sendoh zögerte kurz, dann zog er ihn in seine Arme. Wie angenehm es war in seinen Armen zu liegen. Warm und sicher. So hatte er sich vielleicht ganz früher mal gefühlt. Aber ihn hatte schon sehr lange niemand mehr umarmt. Er konnte wunderbar seinen Kopf an Sendohs Schulter vergraben und die Welt einfach ausschließen.  
  
"Warte" Sendoh zog mit einer Hand die Decke über sie. "Es wäre schön, wenn du heute Nacht hier bleiben könntest."  
  
Rukawa wurde ganz warm bei dem Gedanken, die ganze Nacht in diesen Armen zu verbringen. "Das kann ich. Zu Hause wartet bestimmt keiner auf mich."  
  
Sendoh zog ihn noch fester an sich. "Hast du .. hast du dir schon überlegt, wie es jetzt weitergeht?"  
  
Rukawa lächelte. "Nein. Dazu hatte ich noch keine Zeit. Hast du dir schon was überlegt?" Sendoh bewegte sich leicht neben ihm. "Naja, ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass wir, dass wir so tun als sei nichts gewesen." Seine Stimme klang ein wenig heiser. "Ich meine ja nicht, dass es alle wissen müssen." fügte er schnell hinzu "aber ich bereue es jedenfalls nicht und ich fände es schön, wenn . . . wir uns öfter treffen könnten."  
  
"Okay" flüsterte Rukawa.  
  
In dieser Nacht fand er endlich seit langer Zeit wieder ruhigen Schlaf. 


End file.
